A problem exists with regard to quilting and in particular to the need in quilting to attach quilt material to a quilt frame. Currently, a leader is laid on the ground and quilting material is aligned on the leader and then held in place with straight pins. It is extremely important that the material is connected perfectly evenly with the leader because after the material is attached, the leader is connected with a quilt frame. Once connected with the quilt frame the leader with the material attached is rolled onto the frame while the quilting process begins. If the material is unevenly attached to the leader, the resulting quilt will include bags and sags and other unacceptable defects. The process typically requires more than one quilter to get on their hands and knees and spend an hour or more carefully pinning the material to the leader. Since the material is quite large and cumbersome to handle, it is not uncommon that misalignment occurs sometime during the process. When this happens it must be undone and re-pinned. Quilting loses quite a few enthusiasts because of this tedious and time consuming part of the process.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a quick and easy apparatus and method for attaching, quilting material to a quilting frame. There is a further need for a quilt attachment device that accurately and evenly connects quilt material to a leader and which, if misaligned, is easy to correct. It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a quick quilt attachment device that enables a single user to quickly and easily and accurately attach quilting material to a quilt frame. Further there is a need in the art for a quilt attachment device that is easy to connect with, and disconnect from, the frame of a quilting system either before or after the quilting material is evenly connected with the quilt attachment device.